Father Figure
by jaded image
Summary: EriolxTomoyo Idea from Dear Frankie. When your son is longing to see his father, what's a mother to do? Why get a dad of course. Choose your husband, any husband...


_Father Figure_

By: Jaded Image

AN: What can I say?…Stole the idea from **Dear Frankie**, which I have never watched btw, but would most definitely like to. Hopefully this doesn't copy anything from the movie, and if it does…pure coincidence. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: This one does not own Dear Frankie. Oh, or CCS for that matter.



_Dear Otou-san,_

The world was a cruel place sometimes. All the people living on this plane of reality were mere pawns, tailored to live out an average life that was pre-determined for them. Nobody was ever truly happy with his or her life. Except for the children…

_How are you, otou-san? Are you still traveling around France? I told mama that I wanted to visit you for a while, but she said France was too far away. Mama said that otou-san would bring me an Eiffel Tower. Silly mama, I told her it was too big and wouldn't fit in the house…_

Children were innocent. Clean from the propaganda of the world and still living under the childish wonders life brings.

Children were pure. He was pure. And she named him thus.

Her little Kiyoshi.

_Otou-san, can I have a puppy? Mama said I can when you get home…but you're never home. I know you're busy otou-san, so I was wondering if I could get a little puppy to play with. Nadeshiko and me already saw one. It's small, and soft, with black and white fur. I'll get mama to take a picture and send it to you…_

But even children could be unhappy sometimes.

Daidouji Tomoyo slid a Polaroid picture from behind the sheet of paper and glanced at the little dog. The black and white patched pup had been looking forlornly into the camera lenses when she took the picture. Lost and lonely.

Tears welled up in the 35 year old woman's eyes. Amethyst orbs that have been watering uncontrollably as of late. Especially when reading letters from her son.

_I hope you come home soon, otou-san. Me and mama both miss you lots. Don't tell mama I told you, but sometimes I hear her crying after she tucks me into bed. I think she might be sick. Please come home soon! _

_Lots of love,_

_Kiyo _

"Mama? Mama, where are yooou?" A cheerful voice called from somewhere in the Daidouji mansion.

Swiping away the tears that streaked down her porcelain cheeks, Tomoyo quickly replaced the letter and photo back into the envelope and stuffed the package into an open drawer. It was her special letter drawer, full of old letters and previously taken pictures from her son written for his father. The pile was neatly separated by year, and each year was stacked together and tied with a thin strip of dark violet ribbon.

A drawer full of memories.

A fresh bout of tears threatened to fall as Tomoyo ran her gaze across the stacks of letters. A small collection from two years of deceit.

"Mamaaaa? I wanna show you what me and Nadeshiko found." The young voice was coming closer.

Quickly closing the drawer and dabbing her eyes dry, Tomoyo turned towards the entrance to the library. Not a moment later, a young boy of six years ran in, dirt covered hands clasped together.

"What is it, Kiyo dear?"

"Look! Look at what I found!" Carefully cracking open his clasped hands, he revealed a small frog. The little amphibian's eyes were bugging out more so than was normal and attempted to hop out of the small human hands.

"Oh my…er…wonderful, darling! Where did you find him?" Tomoyo felt slightly sick as the frog faced her, seemingly glaring into her eyes.

"Him? It's a he?" Little Kiyo grasped the frog gently and tried flipping him over for an inspection. Frantic ribbiting was elicited and Tomoyo anxiously rose from her leather seat behind the cherry wood desk.

"Ah, perhaps you should let it go, dear. I'm sure it has a family that is worried sick about him—uh, it."

"Aw…yes, mama." The little boy ran over to an open window and the frog eagerly hopped from the sill. Turning to look back at his mother, Kiyo asked, "Have you been to the post office yet, mama?" He was trying to be casual, that much was obvious. But she knew he was eager to read another of his father's letters.

Tomoyo felt her chest tighten and the urge to run over and hug her son was welling up inside. A watery smile was pasted across her beauteous features as she shook her head in apology. "Gomen, Kiyo. I haven't had the time yet, but I promise I'll go tomorrow morning."

Kiyo shook his head, his hair shades darker than his mother's waving around his head. "Iie, it's okay, mama. Otou-san probably didn't reply yet."

With that he left the library, his demeanor clearly saddened.

Tomoyo watched her little boy leave the room. Her motherly instincts was raging at her to go and give him a comforting hug, to offer a trip down to the ice cream parlor, to go out on a trip to the local amusement park. But she remained in her seat, sitting stiffly in the dark Italian leather chair.

Because she knew what would make him happy. And it was not just an incredibly unhealthy load of ice cream, nor a cheap trip to Tomoeda's primary theme park.

Pulling out a sheaf of creamy stationary paper, imported from Europe, she started a letter.

_My dearest Kiyo…_



"Come on, mama! Hurry, hurry!" The little boy tugged on his mother's hand, his dark teal eyes glittering with excitement.

Tomoyo smiled lovingly down at her son's dark head as he continued to lead the way towards the Tomoeda post office.

As the charming little building came into view, Kiyo released her hand and ran through the glass door, a bell jingling merrily in his wake. Tomoyo followed at a slower pace and watched as the elderly lady smiled kindly at her son.

"Ah, little Kiyo, you're early today."

"Good morning, Tanaka-san. Is there anything for me?"

Tanaka Nanami cast a sad and knowing smile towards Tomoyo. "Why, of course. There is always something for you." Reaching behind to the rows upon rows of mail slots, she located the Daidouji box and took out an expensive looking envelope. Handing it over to the little boy, she chuckled as he ran to seat himself on a bench.

Turning to Tomoyo, she greeted her kindly. "How are you, Tomoyo?"

"Well enough, Tanaka-san."

"And how is Kiyo?"

"Longing for his father, still."

"Poor boy…how are you holding up?"

Tomoyo sighed as the woman's wise brown eyes studied her tired face. The young woman was already in her thirties, but still retained the beauty from her teenage years. If it were possible, Tomoyo looked even more beautiful as she matured.

"It's been hard."

Nanami nodded, she herself had raised two sons. She knew the feeling. Then again, she had her husband's help.

"Kiyo's growing into a handsome young man. Before you know it, you'll be fighting off all the young ladies wanting his attention." She joked. She could see slight worry lines on the younger woman's face. Lines like that should not be appearing at such an age.

Tomoyo smiled gratefully. She was lucky that the owner of the post office was such a sympathetic old woman.

"Mama!"

Both women jumped at the sudden exclamation. "Yes, dear?"

"Otou-san is coming home! It says in his letter that he's flying home from France!"

Tomoyo smiled at her son's happy face as he reread the letter from his so-called father. "Of course he is, my dear."

Looking at the old woman's surprised expression, she offered a reassuring smile.

"It'll be alright."



Crazy ol' jaded image. Just what is she thinking? Nothing. At all. Hahahah.

Anyway, I'm really no good at writing drama/angst. Or at writing, period. But the idea wouldn't leave me after I saw the preview for the movie. Sooo, I'm giving it a try.

Review please and thank you. I'm in need of some constructive criticism. And perhaps ideas…


End file.
